


like forgotten there

by Alene



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/pseuds/Alene
Summary: In hindsight Sara can actually appreciate the irony of ever thinking Matteo was into her.





	like forgotten there

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever but now I wrote this.

In hindsight Sara can actually appreciate the irony of ever thinking Matteo was into her.  

 

They are at the park. The last of their written exams over, the worst of this spring finally over, and the boys wanted to celebrate. Carlos invited Kiki who in turn invited all her friends. Plus Leonie, because she was talking to Leonie when the text from Carlos came.

 

And Leonie invited Sara.  

 

The sun is shining, making everything look a little less bleak for a moment. It’s warm, in a pleasant way. Nothing like the last summer when it was hot and dry for weeks, with nowhere to escape.

 

Sara nurses her water bottle and lets the warmth wash over her.

 

Matteo and David are sitting a little further away, smiling at each other. Like they’re in their own world. She has never seen Matteo smile like that. Look at anything, _anyone_ like that.

 

That day, after Matteo had come over and confirmed her suspicions, she had wanted to kick herself. Because the signs were there. She should’ve known. And in a way she did know. Deep down. It’s just, if a boy insists on keeping you around for some reason and that reason isn’t sex, he must really like you, right?

 

That’s what everyone had told her. That’s what she had told herself, repeatedly.

 

A sound of soft laughter pulls her from her thoughts, and she sees the heat on Matteo’s cheeks, the soft look in his eyes as David laughs at something and Jonas laughs at something and then the rest of the boys laugh too.

 

Matteo is in love.

 

She feels the knowledge in the pit of her stomach, a wave of emotion that she can’t label as good or bad. It just is. And there’s a hand on her arm. Careful, wary in its movements. Touching her like you would touch a skittish horse.

 

“Everything okay?” Leonie asks, something like sympathy in her eyes. Something Sara is so, so tired of seeing by now.

 

She sighs and rearranges her body so that she’s looking directly at Leonie. Matteo isn’t in her line of sight anymore, but she doesn’t miss the way Leonie glances at David just then.

 

“Yes, I’m okay,” she says. “You?”

 

Leonie doesn’t answer. She looks at the boys a little longer and turns to offer her wine bottle to Sara.

 

“You want some?” she asks.

 

It looks expensive. Probably her parents’ bottle, Sara thinks.

 

She shakes her head.

 

“I’m going to leave soon anyway. I promised to help my dad with some stuff at the new apartment.”

 

“Okay.” Leonie smiles, then drinks from the bottle. “More for me, yay.”

 

Her other hand is still on Sara’s arm, like it’s forgotten there. And it squeezes.


End file.
